


Early Mornings

by Oddfront



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddfront/pseuds/Oddfront
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really can not believe how deeply Sam can sleep sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Sam are in an existing relationship, and this is consensual.

* * *

**Early Mornings**

There is something… against his neck. Sam growls low in annoyance. It is a soft flutter of something and it is trying to pull him out of his warm cocoon of sleep. The flutter is back, this time against his shoulder and Sam tries to shrug it away. He hums into his pillow and rolls onto his stomach. The flutter continues, trailing to his spine and moving downward.  
  
He whines and that something chuckles as the flutter traces circles on his ass. The flutter inches closer to his cleft, it stays there for a moment, teasing between his cheeks. It leaves after a moment and Sam settles back into the mattress. He drifts quickly back into his dream and sighs.  
  
Dean rolls his eyes at just how deeply Sam can sleep sometimes. He pops open the cap on the almost empty container of lube and frowns at it; he could have sworn he had just bought the damn thing. With a shrug and mental note to get more he pours some out onto his finger tips and rubs it around his fingers. Dean turns back to his sleepy little brother and slides his wet fingers down Sam’s crack.  
  
He runs them slowly through the dark little crevice. His fingertip catches on the rim of Sam’s hole and a small thrill of excitement shivers through him. Dean grins and nuzzles his baby brother’s neck; Sam is making such sweet little whimpering sounds.  
  
Dean pushes and circles his fingers loving how even in sleep Sam is responding to him. Oh yeah, this is gonna be a good morning, Dean thinks as he presses another finger into his brother.

The End


	2. Early Mornings Audio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audio for Early Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Tori.
> 
> All recordings were made by me and I am over the age of 18.

[This is the link to Early Mornings audio](http://oddfront.tumblr.com/post/66849956902/sammyseries1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know who thought what?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know who thought what?


End file.
